New Feelings
by Forsaken Angel 13
Summary: Post war. What happens when the feelings of two young teens begin to change and they realize that they're falling for each other. Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this after a full day of moping around the house and reading Zutara fanfics. I can't believe Zutara didn't happen. I thought it was going to when Zuko took that bolt of lightning for Katara. Even Azula knew that Zuko liked Katara, why else would she attack her. But It's ok because I already rewrote the ending in my head. Enough ranting.**

**I was very tentative to post this because I'm not sure it's any good or if people will even like it, but I wrote it so I did. I hope to continue this if it is well recieved. It will be Zutara, have no fear. I don't really think Zuko loves Mai, he just feels bad that she got sent to prison helping him escape from the Boiling Rock. So now onto my take of how Aang and Katara ended up together.**

_Disclaimer: If I did Zutara would have totally kicked Kataang's but!_

She watched helplessly as the lightning hit Zuko square in the chest and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, unable to move because of the raw energy still coursing through his body. She tried to go to him and heal him but her path was suddenly blocked by fearsome blue fire, the hottest kind and most devastating. She dodged the fire and skated on bended water to get away. She saw a grate with water coursing beneath it and chains hanging on a nearby pillar; she knew what she had to do. She waited until Azula was in place before baiting her to come in close for an attack, which the mad girl readily took, then brought the water from beneath them both up to surround them, turning it to ice to immobilize Azula. She then melted the ice around herself and chained Azula to the grate at her feet. She had done it. She had defeated the mad princess that had caused her so much grief, but her feeling of triumph did not even compare to the dread she felt as she turned and saw Zuko's body lying face down, unmoving. She ran to him and gently turned him onto his back as she tenderly cradled his head in her hands, searching for any sign of life. She brought water to surround her hands and placed them on Zuko's frightening wound in a desperate attempt to heal him. After a few moments she was rewarded for her efforts when she glanced at Zuko's face and saw him smiling at her. "Thank you Katara." He said to her.

She replied with, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," as tears of relief started to flow openly from her eyes. She put her arm around his shoulders and he put his around hers, and as she gently helped him into a sitting position their faces grew close. She paused and looked deep into his golden eyes, she thought she caught a glimpse of something, something she couldn't put her finger on…was it affection? Her head suddenly dipped very close to Zuko's and she could feel his breath on her face. She felt her eyes close and…

* * *

Katara awoke very suddenly and sat up swiftly, eyes wide. She had had the same dream since the defeat of the Fire Lord and Azula. It was always the same; she saw the battle between Zuko, Azula, and herself and after she healed Zuko and saved his life she almost kissed him. And she could also remember seeing something in his eyes, something close to affection. But she couldn't be sure because that part of her dream never really happened; she just wanted it to, so very badly.

Ever since she had forgiven the rogue fire bender she had felt something for him. She couldn't call it love, not yet anyway. She didn't know him well enough for that, but one day it could turn into love, it could blossom beautifully like the white lotus flower. But for now she would call what she felt for the future Fire Lord…fondness. And right now her fondness for him was telling her to seek him out. She quickly used her water bending to easily bathe and changed into her favorite outfit and fixed up her hair then set off down the hall toward Zuko's rooms.

She reached his rooms swiftly and found the door slightly adjar. She was about to enter when she heard voices within,"…boyfriend is the fire lord." Katara gasped in complete shock. Mai had said her boyfriend was the Fire Lord and the new Fire Lord was Zuko. Mai loved Zuko and from what she heard, Zuko loved Mai too. Katara could not believe what she had just heard so she peaked through the gap in the open door and her eyes were met with the scene of Zuko and Mai kissing. Katara gasped again and this time her breath caught in her throat, which started to burn with the effort of holding back her tears. She ran away as quickly as she could so no one would see her cry, but when she was back in the privacy of her room she loosed her hold on her tears and the floodgates were open.

She had thought she meant something to Zuko. When a man takes a bolt of lightning for you, that's saying something. And she thought what he was saying was that he loved her, or at least had feelings for her. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been. Zuko didn't love her; he had no feelings at all for her. He was just using her to fill Mai's void, until he could have Mai again, then he tossed Katara aside like a dirty napkin. Katara didn't know what to do, here was a man she thought she could one day love, but he was in love with another woman. Somehow Katara would have get over Zuko and put it all behind her, but for now, all she could do was cry.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. The gang was in Ba Sing Se just reveling in the peace and relaxing and having fun. Katara was getting over her broken heart, at least now whrn she saw Zuko and Mai together she didn't feel as though her heart was being torn out of her chest: she only felt a dull ache. But she was happy that Zuko was happy at least, wasn't he? And wasn't that a sign of true love? Katara didn't know. She was still very much confused.

Katara glanced outside and saw Aang on the balcony. Aang, the boy who defeated Ozai and saved the world. She knew he still loved her. And she loved him, but as nothing more than a brother or close friend, not the way she loved Zuko. But as she walked outside she thought that at least she could make Aang happy, and who knows, maybe she could grow to love him like he loved her. She didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted both Zuko and Aang to be happy, and if being with Aang could make that possible, then that was what she would do. So as she walked up to Aang she blushed and they embraced. Maybe Aang could make her forget Zuko, maybe.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was it any good? Is it worth continuing? If I do continue it it WILL be Zutara. So don't worry about that. Please review. I would appreciate it very much. Any criticism is welcome.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know this chapter is a little short but it was a good place to end. At least I updated quickly. So, there's only a hint of Zutara in this chapter but I PROMISE it's coming so just bear with me.**

_Disclaimer_: Sorry, don't own it. The lawyers can leave now.

* * *

Three months had now passed since Zuko was crowned as the new Fire Lord, and he was working _hard_. Harder than when he was constantly trying to capture the avatar, harder than when he was a traitor, and he was now working harder at bettering his kingdom than he had ever worked at gaining his father's love. He was constantly in the counsel room, hearing reports from all over the Fire nation and beyond. He believed the only way to keep the peace was to understand the struggles of the other nations, so he insisted he be able to read general reports from the leaders of the other three nations and they would read his reports. And when Zuko wasn't in the counsel room, which he was almost eighteen hours a day now, he was thinking about everything he heard, trying to come up with ways to settle disputes or deal with natural disasters. Some times he would awake in the middle of the night and rush off to the counsel room, much to Mai's dislike, murmuring about an idea he had that could solve this problem or that argument. And Zuko was about to have one of said epiphanies.

It was nearly midnight when Zuko finally escaped from the counsel room, he was sick of hearing about how one man had stolen another man's herd of cow pigs. It was at times like these that he almost wished he could rule as his father did and tell the men to fight an Agni Kai, but then that would spark unrest and might start another war. So Zuko had to delegate and decide who was right and wrong in every dispute, at least until he could form a judiciary system that could do this sort of thing for him.

Zuko thought heavily on this subject as he made his way through the darkened corridors, back to his chambers. When he arrived he opened the door to his bedchamber and was accosted by a darkened form. "Not now Mai, please. I'm tired." He took hold of the arms that had twined around his waist and had to pry Mai's fingers from his rich, expensive clothing to free himself from her grip.

"Zuko, you're always in that counsel room and when you're not you always say that you're too tired. You never have time for me! There's never any time for just us!"

"Mai, I'm sorry but I'm the Fire Lord. I have a duty to my people and it's a big responsibility. I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time for you but the good of my people has to come first." As Zuko said this he could see Mai's eyes become misty and tear up. She tore her hands from his grasp and ran to the door.

Before she slipped outside she turned to Zuko again and whispered, "If you're going to put strangers ahead of me, your girlfriend, then maybe I don't want you to be the Fire Lord. I miss how we were before you joined the avatar. You've changed Zuko, a lot, and I'm not sure I like it."

Zuko shook his head sadly, Mai just didn't understand. Being the Fire Lord was a huge responsibility, one Zuko took very seriously. If she couldn't see this and understand it, then maybe she wasn't the girl for Zuko. Before he had left to join Aang he hadn't really cared much about his fellow Fire nation people, but being with the avatar and his friends had changed Zuko. One person in particular had made him see how important it was for a ruler to understand and care for his or her people. But he had more pressing matters to consider, rather than mull over her.

Zuko sat down on the edge of his bed and began to release his shaggy hair from its formal prison when he suddenly jumped up again and almost shouted with a mixture of frustration and relief. The solution to a dilemma that had been plaguing him for days suddenly presented itself as clear as day. He suddenly knew how to solve the problem of the drought in the southern towns. He would build an irrigation system. Nothing like it had ever been done before, but with the help of three of his closest friends he was sure it was possible. Zuko didn't know exactly what had given him the idea but he thought maybe it was prompted by the memory of a certain waterbender. In any case Zuko flew out of his rooms and took off down the hall toward the counsel room so he could put his idea into writing and get started on it right away by writing a few letters.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was short but it was a good place to end. Zutara-ness coming hopefully next chapter. But it will definitly be there at least a little. **

**So I have a question, where did Azula get frickin BLUE fire? I've been wondering for a while. **

**So I would appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update but I've been kinda busy with college stuff. So here is the next chapter. There is some subtle Zutara-ness in there, you just have to look. Hope you like!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Nope I do not own Avatar. Sadly…**

* * *

Zuko's letter reached Katara in Ba Sing Se, where she had set up a free hospital; anyone who was injured could go there and receive medical attention with no cost. This was her own way of helping with the reconstruction effort that no one else could have done. While Katara healed, Aang and Toph were rebuilding roads and buildings that had been destroyed during the Fire nation's occupation and Suki and Sokka were training the local boys and girls in sword fighting and martial arts.

Katara was just finishing up healing a young soldier when an Earth kingdom messenger with the king's crest pushed aside the flaps of the tent, that served as her makeshift hospital, and walked in. "Lady Katara, a Fire nation messenger hawk just arrived in the castle with a letter for you."

Katara slowly bended the water surrounding her hands back into a basin beside her for later use. To the young man she had been working on she smiled and said, "Okay. You're arm should be all better now. But please try to be more careful when you're sparring, the bone is still fragile and the army needs you in one piece."

The soldier hopped off the stool he had been sitting on and waved his arm crazily about, as if to test how good Katara's healing had been. "Wow! You'd never it was broken only a day ago. Thank you very much Katara!" He then pulled his shirt back on, waved goodbye, and walked out of the tent.

The messenger who had been standing just inside the door looked at Katara in amazement. "Can you make it do anything you want?"

"Yes, as long as I have enough water for what I'm doing." Then she bended a small orb of water to hang in the air in front of the man's face. With one move of her palm the water split into innumerable droplets, like a fine mist, creating a small rainbow. And with a few more small movements the water was back in place.

"That's incredible. There's so much power in what you can do, so much good." The man grinned and shook his head, not quite believing what his eyes had just shown him.

"So, there was a letter for me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes Lady." At the mention of his duty the messenger straightened and held out his arm. In his hand was a small scroll of parchment, bound with red ribbon. Katara reached out and took it from his grasp. "If you'll excuse me, I must go." Then he walked out of the tent and left Katara alone with her letter.

Katara sat down on a chair in a corner of the tent, wondering what the Fire nation could possibly want with her when she saw the official seal of the Fire Lord. Now eager, she pulled the loose ends of the ribbon so it slid off onto the floor. She placed her thumb in between the edges of paper and deftly slid it under the wax seal, which popped open, leaving nothing between her and the contents of the letter.

Katara noticed that her pulse had quickened slightly and she wasn't sure why. After all it was just a letter. Wasn't it? But it wasn't the tangible thing that got her heart to beat faster; it was whom the letter was from. The leader of the Fire nation. Zuko.

Katara paused, suddenly confused. Why was she getting so worked up over such a thing as a simple letter? She had a feeling she knew, but she forced the thought from her mind and refused to think about it.

Now prepared to see what the Fire Lord wanted with her, Katara slid her fingers under the flap of paper and unfolded the letter to read it. In small, cramped, slightly messy hand writing it read:

_Katara,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have a favor to ask of you. There has been a drought in the south of the Fire nation and I had the idea to build an irrigation system for the crops so the villagers do not starve. I would like your help. I have also sent letters to Aang and Toph and I would appreciate it if you would think about this and send me your answer. This is just a just a request, please do not feel obligated._

_--Zuko _

It was exactly the kind of letter she would expect from Zuko, short and to the point. Now that the anticipation was over Katara felt foolish. She had gotten worked up over nothing; Zuko only sent her a letter to ask for her help, not because he wanted to talk to her or missed her.

Then she thought back to his request and grinned almost sadly. Of course she would go and help. She couldn't just let people starve if there was something she could do to help. She was sure that Toph would jump at the chance to get out and explore more. And naturally, Aang would go too. She didn't really feel the need to send Zuko a reply, Aang had probably already done it, knowing that she would want to help. So now all she had to think about was who would run the hospital while she was gone and what to pack for her trip.

* * *

**I had mad writer's block trying to write the last two paragraphs and as a result they're a little rough. But I hope you liked the rest of it at least! Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation and didn't have my computer. And then I was packing for college and then I moved **_**into**_** college and then I was doing college **_**work**_**, and before I knew it, it had been over 2 months since I updated!! Ahhh, bad me! Sorry, I'm sorry.**

**So, this chapter is basically just a continuation of the last one, I should have put them together but seeing as I'm writing this right now…that would be impossible. Oh well. So here it is!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **No, I do not own the awesomeness that we call Avatar…

* * *

Later that evening, after Katara had seen her last patient and had closed up the tent that served as her make-shift hospital, she made her way through the poorer district of Ba Sing Se. It was now late in the day and the orange sun hung low in the sky, casting deep shadows across the streets.

It was in one of these black shadows that Katara thought she heard something moving. She paused one step outside of the reach of the darkness. She peered intensely into the blackness, trying desperately to see what lurked within. All of sudden she heard a voice yell, "Momo, no!" And saw the flying lemur shoot out into the daylight followed by her ridiculous brother Sokka.

"Momo, you were supposed to wait until she was _in_ the shadow before you flew at her." Sokka tried to tell Momo what he had done wrong but the lemur just stared blankly up at him.

"You tried to scare me?! I'll show you fear!" Katara brought her water out of its pouch at her side in preparation for her water whip. Sokka looked at his sister, silently pleading her to not hurt him, when a figure jumped from a nearby rooftop and landed just in front of Sokka.

"Suki! You wont let Katara hurt me right?!"

"Katara, please forgive your brother. I tried to tell him this was a bad idea. And I know he's an idiot, but he's my idiot." Suki turned to smile at her boyfriend, and Sokka smiled back, a sappy, lovesick look on his face.

"Sokka, you really are an idiot. But I'm not going to hurt you, even though you deserve it. So…where're Aang and Toph?"

Suki answered, "They should be waiting for us outside of the restaurant we're eating at. It's only a few blocks from here."

When they arrived at the restaurant they saw Aang and Toph waiting outside, who then waved them over. Sokka and Suki walked ahead of them all into the restaurant, holding hands. When Katara met up with Aang he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away and watched as a shadow of confusion and anger passed over his face. Katara hadn't done it on purpose but she realized she was not in the mood to hold hands with Aang. She just walked silently past him into the restaurant.

After they were seated and had ordered their food, they got to chatting about their days. The only silent one was Katara; no matter how many times Aang tried to start a conversation with her she merely nodded and smiled and then Aang would give up. Katara just wasn't in the mood to chat happily about her day, She was still lost in confusion over what to make of the letter she received from Zuko. Katara cleared her throat and Aang was the first to fall silent and stare at her in eager anticipation of what she had to say. "Umm…I got a letter today, from the Fire Nation." Katara refused to say his name.

"Me too!" Aang and Toph said in unison. They both paused and looked at each other for a second, before Toph showed the slightest hint of a blush and looked quickly away. Katara was probably the only one who had seen Toph's blush. She felt a smile tugging at the corner's of her mouth and then quickly froze when she realized that this should have upset her. _She _was dating Aang, not Toph. Aang liked her and she, well… Before today, Katara would have that, yes, she did like Aang. But now, after being thrown back into the past and rediscovering her once forbidden feelings for a certain Fire Nation king, she really wasn't sure if she still liked Aang. At least, not the way he liked her.

Katara was pulled back into the conversation when she heard Aang mention that they were going to leave for the Fire Nation in the morning. "You're leaving in the morning? I guess I need to pack so I can leave then too."

"Don't worry about packing Katara, I asked some of the maids to pack your things for you. All you have to do is rest for our trip!"

"Aang, you what?!" Katara stopped making a mental note of the things she would need for the trip and rounded on Aang, suddenly furious. "Do you think I'm incapable of packing my own things myself?! Do you think I want random people going through my stuff?! I can't believe you would do that!" Katara jumped up out of her seat and ran out of the restaurant, leaving behind four very bewildered people.

Katara was furious with herself and she ran, fleeing the shame and humiliation of her outburst, to the outskirts of the city. There she found an open meadow with a stream running through it, cool and fast. Katara walked to the stream and bent down to cup some water in her hands. She splashed it on her face to cool the heat and her anger. She stayed there, in that position, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the water. It was almost full, just another week or so, she thought to herself.

Katara let her thoughts float back to the events of just a few minutes ago. What had made her so angry? She knew she should be grateful that she didn't have to pack yet tonight, she was always exhausted after a full day of healing, And It didn't bother her that the maids were going through her things, she knew all of them and they were all very nice people. _So what then?_ What about what Aang said had upset her to the point where she yelled at her friends. The more she thought about it, the more she knew what is really was. Aang knew her too well. He knew that she would have received a letter asking for help and that she could never say no to those in need. He also knew that healing all day exhausted her and she would not feel like packing that night. She should be happy that her…boyfriend…knew her that well. But she wasn't happy, not at all. Completely the opposite, she almost hated the fact that Aang knew her so well. And as to why…well, she could probably answer that one.

* * *

It was dark now, Katara wasn't sure how long she had knelt by the stream, it could have been only minutes or a few hours. She knew it had been hours when she stood up and her leg muscles cramped, forcing her to stretch out slowly. She knew she owed Aang and everyone else and apology, but she was so tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, so she started the long walk back to her room and tried to prepare herself for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible, I had some major writer's block trying to write this chapter, I just didn't know what to write. So what should happen in the next chapter? Any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it takes me forever to update but college is a lot of work. Please don't yell at me! So here's the fifth chapter. I tried to write this one from Zuko's perspective so it's in first person. I'm not sure if I like it or if I did it right, but let me know which you like better. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar...sadly.

* * *

I found myself in the counsel room yet again, sitting at the long wooden table, preparing to hear the disputes of my people. I glanced out the window at the rising, orange sun and reasoned it to be around 6 o'clock in the morning. I saw the golden rays light up the trees they touched and illuminate the leaves so they looked to be glowing. My attention was drawn back inside when a messenger burst through the wooden door at the far end of the room. He walked up to me and bowed in respect.

"My lord, there are citizens here from the Earth kingdom and they wish to see you. They said you were expecting them."

It must be the Avatar. "Yes. Please send them in right away."

"Very well, my lord." With that he quickly exited from the room.

_So they are finally here. Now I can begin to build an irrigation system for the southern towns_. I sat, lost in my grand designs, for a few minutes longer, until the wooden door opened once again and I stood to greet my old enemies-turned-friends. The first person through the door was Aang, always the fearless leader. Then came Toph, strolling in like she owned the place. It was so good to see them, how I missed their company. And then…her. Katara walked in, head held high and proud. She looked so confident and so beautiful in her dignity. Her stunning blue eyes swept the room before finding my own golden ones. I searched her face for signs that would allow me to know what she was thinking. When her gaze met mine I saw her beautiful eyes open wider and I saw a pale blush stain her cheeks a rosy red. This reaction, however small, filled me with the hope that just maybe she still felt the same way I felt about her.

Of course this all took place in a matter of seconds and before either of us actually realized what had happened I was walking forward to greet them. First Aang, a huge childish grin on his face, shook my hand. Then I shook hands with Toph and saw her smirk, I wasn't sure why. Then I walked forward to Katara and hesitated for a moment, unsure of how my next action would be taken. I leaned down and gently embraced Katara. I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew that I had surprised her. She was rigid at first, uncertain of how to respond, but then she melted into the shape of me and I felt her arms around my torso, reciprocating. Our embrace lasted much too short, but before I pulled away, I whispered, inaudible to everyone but her and I, "Katara, how I've missed you." And again I heard as her breath caught in her throat.

As I pulled away I was suddenly horror struck. What had I done and why? Something just came over me the moment I laid eyes on her. She was more beautiful than I remembered, more beautiful that Mai, I thought to myself. I just hugged the Avatar's girlfriend. I quickly glanced at his face prepared to see a burning anger, but instead all I saw in his face was a sad, wistful expression. This confused me more than my action had. What had happened in the months since the defeat of my father? I wasn't sure, but there were more pressing matters to tend to right now.

I stepped back to look at all three of them and said, "Welcome to the Fire Nation. I hope this visit will be much more pleasant than your last." Whatever tension had been left in the room dissipated while I spoke and now my friends all had smiles on their faces. Seeing their grins I couldn't help but smile too.

"So when are we building this irrigation system, hothead?" I grinned wider when Toph said this, happy to know that our relationship had not changed.

"We will be leaving tomorrow and traveling via horseback to a small town in the south of the capital region. They have been experiencing a drought for the past few weeks and if their crops die then the villagers will starve. I called on you three because I thought you were the most capable of building an irrigation system."

"Toph and Aang, the underlying bedrock is granite and I assume you can use the stone to build?"

"No problem, Hothead." I grinned at Toph's nickname for me.

I turned to Katara. "When they are done building I would like you to flood the system and if they would please build a reservoir then I would like you to fill that too. The town is near the coast so all you would have available is seawater…"

"What, you think I can't handle the ocean? You underestimate me." She grinned and it lit up her face. "I can just pull the water away from the salt and there, freshwater."

I turned so I was looking at all of them again "Thank you, all three of you, for comming. You have no Idea how much this means to me."

This time Aang answered. It was the first time I heard him speak they left the Fire Nation three months ago. "Zuko, did you really think we wouldn't come? You are our friend and friends help those in need." I thought he sounded somehow older, like he had aged ten years in the past three months and again I wondered what had happened in the months they were gone.

"Thank you again. Now if you wait a few moments I'll have a guard show you to your rooms. We leave at dawn tomorrow, and have a full day of travelling before we reach the town. So please rest up, I don't want any of you falling of your horse tomorrow. Got it!" They all laughed at my comment and it felt so good to just laugh, I hadn't done it in a while.

Then Katara looked to me, "What about you, Zuko? What will you be doing all day?" Something in the way she said my name in that musical soprano voice made me want to hear it again and again. I could just sit and listen to it all day long.

Her impatient clearing of her throat broke my reverie and I thought even that was beautiful. "Sorry, I will be here all day. I have to hear about the problems in my nation and make judgments about how to handle everything best." I was touched that she cared enough to ask about me and that same hope flared again. "Here, a guard will show you to your rooms now. Thank you again for coming and I will see you at dawn tomorrow." I watched as they followed the red clad guard out the door.

* * *

**So...did you guys like the chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, look I updated and it's only been like a week! I decided I didn't really like the whole first-person thing so I didn't do it for this chapter. This chapter seems longer than the rest too...I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it too! YAY Zutara-ness (just a little, but it's there!)**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never own it!

* * *

The next morning Katara was packed ready to go by dawn. She gathered up her pack and headed to the front of the palace to meet the others. When she got there she saw that Aang and Toph were already waiting. They only had to wait for Zuko.

They stood in silence, no one daring to ruin the perfect summer morning. Katara stood with her back to the others and sighed deeply, her breath forming clouds in the chill morning air. She thought back to what had happened on the journey to the Fire Nation. Aang had done something that upset her a great deal and she had yelled at him. She spent an entire day wandering around the ship before she finally went up to Aang, apologized, and then ended their relationship. The look on his face made her want to cry, but she knew it was for the best. How long could she go on deceiving Aang? She had realized about a month into their relationship that she had no romantic feelings for the young Avatar. She loved him only like a little brother, but seeing him in pain still hurt her too. She sighed again then looked up as she heard hoof beats behind her.

Zuko walked toward their little group leading three horses and two Fire Nation guards were following, each leading two horses. As he got closer Katara realized that he looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all the previous night, and he was also wearing simple, plain clothes, probably so as not to attract too much attention, she thought.

Katara blushed as Zuko walked up to her in silence and handed her the reigns of a small, graceful bay mare. "Her name is Zahina." He smiled at her and she saw the dark purple under his eyes and was again reminded of how tired he looked. She tried to shrug it off as she secured her pack to the back of the Zahina's saddle. Then she put her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the seat of the saddle.

Looking around, Katara saw that everyone else had done the same. Aang was on a medium sized grey gelding that kept trying to reach around and nibble on his foot, which only made him smile and laugh. Toph was being helped into the saddle of a small, white mare that seemed very conscious of the nervous girl on her back and Zuko was on the back of a midnight black gelding. The horse was enormous but still lean and muscular. Zuko looked grand on the back of his warhorse and Katara could barely believe how incredible he appeared; she blushed at this thought. With the move of his hand the horse swung around and they all headed out the gate of the palace grounds.

The guards rode at the front and back of their column, with Toph and Aang side-by-side behind Zuko. Katara trotted her horse up to Zuko and rode beside him in silence. She used the time to observe him. She again noticed the purple under his eyes and now she also saw faint lines around his eyes and mouth and across his forehead. His eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping, his face was drawn and an unhealthy pale color. Katara could see the planes of his were more pronounced; he looked sick. She suddenly felt so overwhelmingly sad; she couldn't stand to see him like that and she just wanted to do anything and everything to help him.

Zuko chose that moment to open his eyes and he caught Katara staring at him. She blushed and looked away quickly, but not before she saw the questioning look in Zuko's eyes. After that embarrassing incident Katara drifted back to ride behind Toph and Aang in order to monitor Zuko where he couldn't see her. She listened to their lively chatter and it made her smile because it seemed that Aang was enjoying himself.

* * *

They rode on like that for a few hours longer, until the sun was directly overhead. The guard at the front of the line turned his horse to lead it off to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping? Shouldn't we keep going?" Zuko's voice sounded husky and strained.

"My lord, I believe it is time for the midday meal, and everyone looks like they could use a rest."

Zuko glanced behind him and saw the rest of group looking very sluggish and sweaty in the midday heat. He sighed. "I guess you're right. It is time for a break."

They all dismounted their horses and Aang helped Toph slide off, much to Katara's delight. After they had tied their horses up they unloaded food from the packhorse and Zuko started a cook fire, which, Katara noticed, took him a great deal of energy.

While they ate Katara scooted closer to Zuko so she could talk without the others overhearing. "Zuko…are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zuko looked surprised and confused by her question.

"Well…you just seem…exhausted. You looked like you were going to fall off your horse!"

"I _felt_ like I was going to fall off my horse, I…didn't get much sleep, we were discussing a bandit problem all night." He held up his hand made a waving motion, as if to dismiss her next question.

"Just please don't hurt yourself."

"Katara, I'm fine." He said this in reassurance, but Katara wasn't convinced, she only felt more worried.

* * *

They had all finished eating and Zuko was back on his horse when Katara walked up to him. She put her foot in the stirrup of his saddle and swung up to sit in front of him. She turned to look at the bewildered fire bender behind her. " This way if you start to fall of your horse I can catch you."

"Katara, I don't think this is the best idea."

"Zuko, I won't have you hurting yourself." She took the reigns out of his hands and attached the lead rope of her horse to the saddle. Then she nudged the horses into movement behind the front guard.

At first Zuko was rigid and tried as hard as possible to not let his body touch Katara's. After a few minutes of riding however, he began to relax and Katara could feel the warmth of his body touching hers. A few minutes later she gasped in surprise as she felt his arms snake around her waist and his upper body lean heavily on her back. Then she felt his head rest on her shoulder and she could feel his even breathing. Katara realized he had fallen asleep. She blushed a bright cherry red, which soon subsided as she felt the joy of being able to help the one she loved.

* * *

They traveled like that for hours: Katara riding with Zuko, who was resting against her back, fast asleep. They traveled until the summer sun was a big, orange orb, low in the darkening sky. As they were riding they came across an inn and decided it was time to rest for the night.

Katara lifted her hand and gently tapped Zuko on the head to wake him. He groaned and lifted his head slowly, blinking bleary eyes that slowly focused on Katara's face. "I fell asleep?" Zuko said it as more of a statement than question.

Grinning at his confusion, Katara answered. "Yes, Mr. Sleepyhead. You must have been exhausted to fall asleep on the back of a moving animal," she said with mock dramatization.

Zuko frowned at her taunt and slid out of the saddle to land heavily on the ground. A hostler came to take the horses and Katara slid off to land beside Zuko.

They entered the inn and Zuko asked the Innkeeper for six rooms. The old man grunted a reply and handed him six battered keys when he paid the gold.

They all took their keys and went to their respective rooms. The first thing Katara did was ask for hot water for a bath. A few minutes later she had a tub full of warm water to rinse away the grime from their daylong ride. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the water, slouching down so her whole body was covered.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, she felt the heat of a blush spread across her face, and smiled. She thought about how she felt about Aang, and then how she felt about Zuko. It was like comparing a dying fire to a raging inferno. She loved Zuko, ardently. There was no denying it. Admitting this to herself only made her feelings more concrete. And it made her feel light and giddy, like a silly young girl when she realizes she has her first crush.

Katara sat thinking until the water cooled and her fingers and toes were all wrinkled. Then she decided it was time to get dressed again.

Not wanting to be out of practice, Katara started water bending. She used her wash water, spinning it and weaving it through the air, the light from the candle in the room reflecting off the water, causing shimmering lights to dance along the walls. Katara's feet were light and graceful as she danced around her room.

A while later Katara finished her practicing and decided it was time to sleep, so she changed into her nightwear and got in bed.

* * *

**Whew! I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I updated! So I just want to tell everyone that I really appreciate it when you review. I really love to read them, even the really long ones that just ramble, they make me laugh. I also love it when people tell me what their favorite part of the chapter was! **

**Ok, so this chapter is really short...I'm sorry. It was a good place to end. I'll write more soon! (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it.

* * *

Midnight found Zuko sitting in the common room of the inn. He was bent over a scroll of paper, reading it intently by candlelight. A creak on the wooden stairs across the darkened room made him jump; he wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour. "Hello? Who's there?" He called out questioningly.

Zuko watched as first two bare feet appeared on the steps, then the bottom of a blue dressing gown. He knew exactly who it was at that point, even before she had made a full appearance.

When Katara reached the bottom of the stairs she paused and her eyes searched for who had spoken. The figure sitting beside the flickering candle, she realized, was Zuko. "Zuko, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night!"

"I could ask you the same question."

Katara blushed and looked down. "I…couldn't sleep."

"Well I was reading a report I received from the palace." As Zuko talked he turned back to the scroll he was reading. "There have been reports of bandits in a town near the one we're going."

"Oh! Bandits! We could check it out while we're down here. No sense making those poor people suffer more!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We could go and see the villagers while Aang and Toph are building the irrigation system and when it's completed we could all go and take care of those thieves." Zuko's tone turned hard.

"That sounds like a plan. Now why don't you go get some rest, we have another half day of traveling right?" Katara's voice was gentle and caring.

"I should probably find out more about this. Maybe the geography of the land and-"

"Zuko why are you doing this to yourself?!" Katara's voice was full of anxiety and worry.

"…Doing what?" Zuko was thoroughly confused.

"Zuko, you've been working so hard, you're killing yourself. And I can't stand it…" Katara shook her head sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Katara, I have to work this hard. I have to be a good leader for my people."

Katara stepped closer to Zuko and looked down into his liquid gold eyes. Her tone was soft and gentle, "Zuko, you are already ten times as good a leader as your father could have ever hoped to be. Don't you see it?"

Zuko looked down. "Katara, don't lie to me."

Katara cupped her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head so that her fiery eyes met his again. "I could never lie to you. Don't you see how your people look up to you? They adore you, even I can see that. And you won't be able help them if you're sick."

Zuko looked down again. "I just want to be the best ruler I can be."

Again Katara lifted his head up. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "You already are."

She saw a moment of hesitation in Zuko's eyes, before he understood what was about to happen. Then she saw his eyes come alive and burn with a fierce golden light. That was all she saw however, for her own eyes had slid shut. Their faces slowly drifted together and the met in the middle, their lips pushed together in a passionate, yet sweet, kiss.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry that was so short. I just started writing and that was a good place to end. Oh well, tell me what you thought!**

**This is how I imagined Zuko and Katara right before they kiss. .com/art/Just-to-be-near-you-93400740**

**YAY!**

**Sorry, My stupid link thing isn't right. Just go to deviant art. com and search for Just to be near you. It should come up.**


End file.
